Surfboards come in a variety of shapes and sizes, each having one or more unique performance characteristics. For example, a longboard may be preferable for casual surfing, while a shortboard may be more suitable for competition-style surfing. Although it may be desirable to bring multiple surfboards to a beach (e.g., depending on a surfer's mood and/or surf conditions), such practice has not always been practical.
A typical surfboard is taller than the average human, and generally ranges from about 6 to 10 feet in length. Due to their size and weight, surfboards are difficult to transport from one location to another. For example, many airlines now charge hefty premiums for checking a surfboard on board a plane. Furthermore, the high cost of surfboards may prevent people from purchasing a large number of surfboards in the first place.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to have the option of choosing from several different surfboard characteristics without actually having to carry around an equivalent number of surfboards. In addition, it may be desirable to increase the portability of a surfboard (or of multiple surfboards) without having to sacrifice the performance of the board.